cannot destroy
by Zinc13
Summary: *x* love is one thing you cannot destroy *x*
1. Thin Lines

**cannot destroy**  
_Zinc13_

**Chapter 1: Thin Lines  
****Notes:** Updated sporadically. Lily/James.

**-:z:-**

She _h.a.t.e.s_ him.

He says he _l.o.v.e.s_ her.

**love?**

or

**hate?**

**_thin lines_**

between

**love**

and

**hate**

they say.

Do _you_ **love** me, darling?

I

_t)h(i)n(k)_

you're **l-y-i-n-g**.

I would

_N_

_E_

_V_

_E_

_R_

lie to y/o/u!_  
_

**LLLL**

**III**

**AA**

**R**

She _s*c*r*e*a*m*s_

**ttt.e.a.r.s**

in her )e(m)e(r)a(l)d( eyes.

_WHY_ don't you **B_E_L_I_E_V_E** me?

_he_ **cries**.

WHY would _you_?

You p^R^a^N^k me

Then H:U:G me

You _-a-n-n-o-y-_ me

Then _ll_DECLARE_ll_ _ll_YOUR_ll_ _ll_UNDYING_ll ll_LOVE_ll_

I OoOwantOoO _you_

I oOoneedoOo _you_

I *****love***** you.

Just 111_one_111 **K+I+S+S**

_please_

Do you **B_E_L_I_E_V_E** me now?

**_YES_**

because there are **_thin lines_**_  
_

between

**love**

and

**hate**

.

.

.


	2. Why?

**cannot destroy**  
_Zinc13_

**Chapter 2: Why?  
****Notes:** Updated sporadically. Draco/Pansy.

**-:z:-**

Thought it was real

**love**

_followed him around like a lost puppy_

Thought he was meant for

**you**

_clung to him like a dying man to his lifeline_

Thought there was nothing that could stop you if you were

**together**

But it's _not_

_Not_ real

**love**

But he's _not_

_Not_ meant for

**you**

But there's _something_

_Always something_ that will stop you from being

**together**

Because he (d)o(e)s(n)'t **love** you.

Why?

You s-a-y you care.

You s-a-y you'll be there.

But he doesn't t_r_u_s_t you.

But he doesn't b_e_l_i_e_v_e you.

But he doesn't **love** you.

Why?

Is he in **love** with someone ;e;l;s;e;?

You _want_ to feel something for him.

You want him to do the _same_

But he O-won't-O

Why?

Just **_arm-candy_ **you

kkk

nnn

ooo

www

You think.

He won't _disprove_ it,_  
_

when you a.s.k

_If_ you asked...

Would he?

No.

Why?

He doesn't love you.

You don't love him.

You want to.

Why?

Why?

Why?


	3. Bittersweet Beauty

**cannot destroy**  
_Zinc13_

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet Beauty  
****Notes:** Updated sporadically. Viktor/Hermione.

***x***

**You're i. n. s. e. c. u. r. e.**_  
_

**Don't know w+h+a+t for  
**

**You're t(u)r(n)i(n)g heads  
when you w-a-l-k through the do-o-or**

She was BeAuTiFuL,  
And she didn't _k*n*o*w_ it.

Her brown_brown_brown eyes  
Her soft_soft_soft skin  
Her toothy_toothy_toothy smile

It SSsEEeMMmed like she could _n-n-never_ S.I.N._  
_

**Baby you *~*~L:I:G:H:T~*~* up my  
w  
o  
r  
l  
d  
like _nobody_ else!**

She was the ;;;_highlight_;;; of his  
L  
I  
F  
E

They _d^a^n^c^e^d_ for 1_one_1 #night#  
They _k'i's's'e'd_ 1_once_1 or 2_twice_2

He  
**F  
E  
L  
L**

.F.E.L.L. hard  
(So_ -hard-_)

But she _didn't  
_Her _:)smiles(:_ were meant for

**R . 0 . N**

Not _him_

**R . 0 . N**

_(And the _funny_ thing was that _**R0N **_didn't notice)_

She **  
****F  
****E  
L  
L**

.F.E.L.L. hard  
(So _-hard-_)

But not for _him_.


	4. New World, Old Prejudices

**cannot destroy**  
_Zinc13_

**Chapter 4: New World, Old Prejudices  
****Notes:** Updated sporadically. Lily/Scorpius.

***x***

It was a  
_N::E::W_  
**W**w**O**o**R**r**L**l**D**d

_(rebirth, redemption)_

But they (_all_) kept their  
_O::L::D_  
**P**p**R**r**E**e**J**j**U**u**D**d**I**i**C**c**E**e**S**s

_(Potters, Malfoys)_

***x***

You didn't  
**U  
**N  
**D  
**E  
**R**  
S  
**T**  
A  
**N**  
D  
.

You . s . t . i . l . l . don't.  
Why do they _all_ -(hate)- your boyfriend?

He -(loves)- you.  
You -(love)- him.

_(That should be enough for them to accept the two of you)_

Why don't _t+h+e+y  
_**U  
**N  
**D  
**E  
**R**  
S  
**T**  
A  
**N**  
D  
?

He's a  
**MALFOY**  
only by n^a^m^e.

You're a  
**POTTER**  
only by n^a^m^e.

His _f-a-t-h-e-r_ -(hates)- you,  
His _m-o-t-h-e-r_ pretends not to,

Your _f-a-t-h-e-r_ glares at him,  
Your _m-o-t-h-e-r_ tries her hardest not to,

***x***

It was a  
_N::E::W_  
**W**w**O**o**R**r**L**l**D**d

_(rebirth, redemption)_

But they (_all_) kept their  
_O::L::D_  
**P**p**R**r**E**e**J**j**U**u**D**d**I**i**C**c**E**e**S**s

_(Potters, Malfoys)_

***x***

I hope you're _  
HaPpY_  
now,  
**MUM**  
_DAD_!

Now that we're **_gone_.**

L  
I  
F  
E  
suddenly seems _dreary_ and _boring_,  
without your  
**b**  
a  
**b**  
y  
g . i . r . l,  
doesn't it?

She -(loved)- you,  
He wanted to,

_(if only for _her_ sake)_

But you couldn't look your !baby!girl! in the  
**EYE**  
!

You  
**PUSHED**  
her away  
with your _*own*_ prejudiced hands!

So who's fault is it  
that she _left_  
without a  
**GOODBYE**  
?

And even **now**  
you're at _M*A*L*F*O*Y M*A*N*O*R_  
blaming _his_ father  
for letting _his_ son  
take _your_ daughter.  
**WHEN IT'S YOUR FAULT**

_(and where's the sense in that?)_

***x***

It was a  
_N::E::W_  
**W**w**O**o**R**r**L**l**D**d

_(rebirth, redemption)_

But they (_all_) kept their  
_O::L::D_  
**P**p**R**r**E**e**J**j**U**u**D**d**I**i**C**c**E**e**S**s

_(Potters, Malfoys)  
____(Potters, Malfoys)  
__(Potters, Malfoys)  
____(Potters, Malfoys)_

**WHO REALLY CARES?**


	5. Dirty Blood

**cannot destroy**  
_Zinc13_

**Chapter 4: Dirty Blood  
****Notes:** Updated sporadically. Draco/Hermione.

***x***

She has  
**_dirty__ blood_**

Too **_dirty_** for  
**DRAC0**

Because he's so P**p**U**u**R**r**E**e**  
And she's a _common_ w-h-0-r-e

_(so what more could you expect?)_

A _**mudblood**_  
right off the streets  
(u)n(w)o(r)t(h)y

**OF The M^A^L^F^O^Y name  
OF The M^A^L^F^O^Y _blood_**

**OF  
****D . R . A . C . 0**

She stands_ ^against^ _everything he's for.  
She isn't {afraid} to show it.  
She isn't {afraid} to put him in his place.

He says he*~*~loves~*~* her  
And she does, too

But his  
_F+A+T+H+E+R_  
won't accept her.

The **DARK LORD****  
**would _kill them **  
****BOTH**_

:::BETRAYAL:::

_(that's what He calls it)_

:::BRAVERY:::

_(that's what she calls it)_

But he's no **GrYfFiNdOr**_  
_

_(no, he's not brave like her)_

So he'll give up !everything!

_(even if he says it's for her)_

And in his  
**H  
E  
A  
R  
T**  
he knows  
that if it  
_H  
__U  
__R  
__T  
__S  
_so much, then he **must** be -br-av-e- to do it.

He **has** to be.  
If he can just give it up  
_just for her_.

But he _knows_,  
it's NOT _just_ -br-av-er-y-

_(somewhere *INSIDE*)_

that he *~*~loves~*~* her

EVEN if she has **_dirty blood_**


End file.
